Undercover
by Janis B
Summary: Walker, Gage and Syd go undercover with some suprising results
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment.   
I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters.  
  
  
Undercover  
  
By: Janis   
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Syd stood in the shower letting the hot water run over her. She ached for her husband. They had been married six weeks and he had been gone with Walker for three of those weeks undercover. She longed for his touch, for a kiss, to see him smiling at her.  
  
Slowly she reached for the tap and turned it off. She stood there letting the water drip from her body almost in tears from the loneliness she felt without Gage. She had talked with Alex again today. Alex had endured this many more times then she had but she wasn't holding up any better then herself.  
  
The first week hadn't been that bad, she had spent a few days at the ranch with Alex and Angela. The baby was growing with leaps and bounds, Walker was missing so much. Syd thought that was what was bothering Alex the most this time.  
  
As it dragged into the second week Syd knew she had to come home. She was really beginning to miss Gage and she just felt closer to him when she was in their bed at night.  
  
Now the third week was coming to an end and it was becoming unbearable without him. She reached for her towel and slowly began drying off. She recalled their last conversation, Gage telling her that this should be a piece of cake in and out. He didn't think he would be gone longer then a week.   
  
Syd sighed as she pulled her robe around her. Tying the belt she thought she heard a noise coming from their bedroom. Twilight was setting in and as she cautiously peered from the bathroom into the bedroom. She could see a figure in the shadows; he had his back to her and was walking towards the bed. Syd slipped silently into the room until she was close enough to take him down. With one jump and kick she brought the intruder to the floor.  
  
The intruder although taken off guard recovered quickly and in a matter of a few seconds had her feet out from under her, like he was ready for her, anticipating her moves. He took the opportunity to pin her to the floor underneath him. She could feel his hand moving up her body as the panic began to set in and she struggled harder.  
  
"Take it easy Honey, it's me."  
  
"Gage, what the?"  
  
His lips were on hers silencing her, eagerly trying to make up for the time they had been parted. Her arms were around his neck now and in a matter of moments they were wildly satisfying each others needs.  
  
"Why didn't you let me know you were on your way home?" she asked holding him tight.  
  
"Because I'm not staying."  
  
"What do you mean not staying?" Syd had almost begun to panic.  
  
"Let me finish, I only came back for you, Walker and I need you in on this operation. I came back to get you, we just need you, plain and simple I need you."  
  
Syd put her arms around his neck, "lets get off the floor so we can make love to each other a little more," she whispered to him.  
  
"We will Syd, but we have to call Trivette we need to get your cover set up. We leave first thing in the morning. Is your phone handy?"  
  
"On the night stand Gage."  
  
"Get used to calling me Colt, Colt Pearson, that's the name I'm using," he told her as he helped her off the floor, and then reached for the phone. "And you are Susan MacPhee Cruzo, but everyone just calls you Mac. The Susan MacPhee part comes from your Irish mother and the Cruzo comes from your Latin American father." Gage stopped as the line connected with Trivette, he quickly explained things to him and Jimmy told them he would meet them at headquarters in a couple of hours with everything that they needed.  
  
Syd had gone to pull a bag out of the closet and began sorting through things.   
  
"Bring that red strapless dress Honey, Gage called out to her as he lay on the bed."  
  
"Don't you think it's a little tight?"  
  
"Do I ever," he smiled.  
  
"Now I know what I missed about you Colt."  
  
Gage went to have a shower as Syd finished packing. Then she quickly dressed and headed for the kitchen to fix them something to eat. When she came back to the bedroom Gage was laying on the bed with his eyes closed. As she approached the bed she could see he must be dreaming. He was mumbling in his sleep and tossing, Syd could see a tear was beginning to run down his cheek. She set the tray down and lay beside him taking him into her arms pulling him close to her.  
  
"Gage wake up, you're having a bad dream, Gage," she ran her hand down his face, brushing away the tear as she spoke to him.   
  
Suddenly he was awake, shaking and calling her name. She pulled him close to her comforting him as best she could.   
  
Finally he spoke to her, "Syd maybe you should pass on this."  
  
"Not a chance I'm going with you. I've been worried and scared ever since you left three weeks ago, I've been crying myself to sleep without you. Gage I need to be with you on this and I know that you need me."  
  
He pulled her closer knowing she was right that he needed her with him, she was good at what she did, but still if anything happened to her.  
  
"You want to fill me in a little on what's going on?" she asked interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Not really," he told her kissing her softly and laying her back against the pillows.  
  
You have to tell me sooner or later."  
  
"Lets make it later," he whispered as he moved his hand to the buttons of her blouse.  
  
"I've got some supper for us," she smiled as her arms moved around his neck.   
  
"I've got all the supper I need for now right here." He said as he brushed a stray hair behind her ear.  
  
"Gage I've been so lonely with out you, I..."  
  
"Shh, Syd I know what you are trying to say I feel exactly the same way, I missed you so much that it hurt."  
  
Then very slowly gently he made love with her. Syd loved that slow smouldering passion that Gage was sharing with her now. When they finally rested in each others arms both of them knew they would never love anyone more then they did each other.  
  
**********  
  
Jimmy was waiting for them when they finally got to headquarters; he had Syd's cover set up and her ID ready for her.  
  
"Can you make sure Alex gets this first thing in the morning?" Gage asked Jimmy handing an envelope to him.  
  
"From Walker?" he asked.  
  
"Ya, make sure she knows how much he is missing her and Angela."  
  
"I will. When are you heading out again?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning."  
  
"Take care of each other and get back soon."  
  
"We will. Thanks Trivette."  
  
**********  
  
"Are you going to tell me about the assignment?" Syd asked Gage as she climbed into bed beside him, "It is later."  
  
"Come here and let me hold you Syd."  
  
"Sure Gage, then I'll never know, me being up against you isn't safe."  
  
"It is this time I need for you to know everything."  
  
Syd slid under the covers with him and snuggling up beside him let him put his arm protectively around her. He sat there silently for a minute before he began, "A few months earlier there had been a lot of kids die from a new street drug called Ecstasy Two. The trouble is when you buy this stuff you just don't know what it has been mixed with. The sale and distribution had finally been traced back to the Gato Family, out of Austin, but so far they had been untouchable."   
  
That is when Walker and Gage had gone in undercover posing as buyers for the Cruzo family out of Tampa Florida. Things had become a stalemate that is why Mac was coming into Austin to move this deal along.  
  
"Syd the problem stems from within the Gato Organization. They had trouble with an informant, when they found out who it was they rounded up the guy's two kids and shot them up with heroine. They were only little kids ten and twelve. They made their father watch the whole thing before they shot and killed him. Then they left the two kids there to die. I came close to blowing our cover getting help for those kids. I have nightmares about those kids all the time, that's why we have to shut these animals down and Syd that's why you have to promise me not to take any chances."  
  
"Gage I'll be fine."  
  
"Promise me Syd or I'll leave you here. I won't risk anything happening to you."  
  
Syd had never seen Gage so adamant about her safety, "I promise if I get the same promise from you."  
  
He pulled her even closer to her and whispered to her, "I even promise not to cramp your style. Now go to sleep, we'll find some time to be intimate when we are in Austin."  
  
She lay peacefully against him until about five when she woke up finding herself in tears. She moved to reach a tissue waking Gage at the same time.  
  
"Hey you what's the matter?" he asked as he pulled her tighter.  
  
"Nothing Gage everything is wonderful," she told him.  
  
"Then why are you crying if everything is so wonderful?"  
  
"I don't know Gage, it's me not you. It started last week, I missed you so much that I cried myself to sleep every night. Now that you are here I'm still crying. It's like I can't be close enough to you."  
  
"Honey, you've got me, you are not going to loose me. Close you eyes for another few minutes before we have to get up," he kissed her and she snuggled closer to him.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment.   
I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By six forty-five everything was in the car and Syd was rinsing the coffee cups. They had decided to drive for an hour then pull off the road for breakfast. Gage could have eaten anytime but Syd had wanted to wait and Gage didn't want to upset her after the crying jag this morning.  
  
When they had gotten out of bed, Gage had dressed, gathered up the bags and taken them to the car. Syd had intended on putting the coffee on and making some breakfast. She wrapped her robe around her and stood up only to have a wave of dizziness hit her, followed by a queasy stomach. She sat down quickly bending so her head was between her legs. In a couple of minutes she was able to stand up and go and make the coffee, deciding against breakfast for now.  
  
"Are you feeling all right? You look a little pale," Gage asked coming up behind her as she stood at the sink.  
  
"I'm fine Gage, we'd better get a move on though," she said quickly changing the subject.  
  
Regardless of what she said as they were pulling out of the driveway Syd was closing her eyes and she didn't open them again until Gage stopped the car at a small diner to get some breakfast.  
  
"Where are we?" Syd asked opening her eyes as the car stopped.  
  
Just pulled off for breakfast I'm starved."  
  
She wanted to tell him she'd wait here for him but knew he'd be all over her wanting to know what was wrong if she said that so she opened the car door. Syd stepped inside the door of the diner and her stomach began to churn again from the smell of the food.  
  
"I'm going to the bathroom," she said ducking towards it.  
  
"Want some coffee?" Gage asked  
  
"No a cola," she said as the door closed behind her.  
  
Gage mouthed the words, "a cola," as he watched her disappear.  
  
**********  
  
Syd stood in front of the mirror splashing cold water on her face. "What the hell is the matter with me," she asked herself seeing how pale she looked? She pinched her cheeks to give herself some colour before she rejoined Gage.  
  
Gage was looking at the menu when she slid into the booth with him. The waitress came right over to the table when she saw Sydney sit down. Gage asked her if she'd like a minute to look at the menu.  
  
"No I'm just having toast."  
  
Gage ordered up a big breakfast enough for both of them Syd thought to herself hoping she could sit there to watch him eat the four runny eggs he'd just ordered.  
  
Finally breakfast was over. Syd went to get in the car and Gage went to pay the bill. The cool breeze felt good on her face. She settled back in her seat with the door open waiting for Gage, closing her eyes as she waited. A few minutes later he pushed her door shut, came around the car and got in. He reached over and caressed her face with the back of his fingers. She turned slightly brushing her lips against them with a kiss.  
  
In a few minutes Gage had them back on the road, they hadn't gone a mile when Syd was yelling at him to pull off the road. The second the car stopped she was out and off to the side loosing her breakfast. Gage was right behind her now pulling her hair back and running his hand down her back.  
  
"Can you stand up Honey?" he asked her.  
  
"I think so," she told him letting him support her as she did so.  
  
"Once she was standing Gage put his arms around her and held her close to him.  
  
"God Gage I don't know what's the matter with me. I started to feel a little dizzy when I got up this morning but I thought I was just tired and figured it would pass."  
  
"Let's get back on the road you can rest when we get to the hotel."  
  
Gage helped his wife into the car and came back around to his side. He reached in the back and grabbed a can of ginger ale for her that he had bought at the diner, suspecting she wasn't feeling that good. She gratefully took it and then she slept for most of the rest of the trip; it wasn't until they were pulling into the hotel that she opened her eyes.  
  
"Hey Sleepy how are you feeling?" Gage asked when he saw her eyes open.  
  
"Better but I'm reserving judgement until I stand up."  
  
Gage pulled up at the front of the hotel as the doorman came around to open his door. Gage handed the keys to him, told him Syd was Miss Cruzo and asked that her bags be brought up to his room.  
  
"Certainly Mr. Pearson," he said going around and opening the door for Syd.  
  
Gage hurried around to be able to help Syd out of the car in case she needed help. She was still a little unsteady on her feet and was glad to have his hand under her elbow guiding her through the hotel lobby to the elevators. The elevator doors closed and Gage put his arm around Syd as she leaned her head against him.  
  
"Well I don't feel as sick but I still ache all over and I feel exhausted."  
  
He kissed the top of her head and pulled her a little closer, "We'll talk to Walker and then you can have a nap. We have a party to go to tonight."  
  
Slipping the card key through the lock Gage opened the door. Syd kicked her shoes off as soon as she was inside and curled up on the king size bed.   
  
"You'll never find me in this bed," she teased Gage.  
  
"If you're there I'll find you Syd," he laughed as he took out his phone and dialled Walker.  
  
A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Gage opened it to let Walker in. Syd had stood up making sure she could and walked over and gave Walker a hug. Gage watched her looking for anything that might indicate she was still sick. She seemed fine. They discussed the case and Walker told them that they were to meet Michael Gato and some of his pals downstairs for a drink.  
  
"Do we need Syd?" Gage asked.  
  
"No not until tonight."  
  
Gage turned to her, "Go and take a nap Syd."  
  
"Gage I'm fine."  
  
"Good you can prove it to me tonight."  
  
Walker began to laugh at the two of them, "You can always pull rank Gage."  
  
"You heard him we'll be back shortly, get some sleep."  
  
She was still complaining as they shut the door and began walking down the hall.  
  
**********  
  
Gage explained to Walker about Syd not feeling too good on the drive down and that she really did seem much better now.  
  
"Must be one of those twenty-four hour flu bugs. She was fine at five o'clock but by seven she was looking a little green. Now she seems pretty good."  
  
"I don't think she is missing anything I think Michael Gato is just wasting more of our time. Hopefully tonight when we meet with the old man we can finally get a commitment."  
  
When they walked into the lounge Gato was all ready there with his pals and three or four female companions that always seemed to be with them. As Walker predicted Gato was just pulling their chain, wanting to know if the infamous Mac had arrived and asking what sort of deal he was offering.  
  
"We're not at liberty to discuss what Mac has in mind," Walker told them.  
  
Amy Scott, who had been coming on to Gage since the start, got up and moved to the arm of his chair draping her arm around him. She leaned down almost in Gage's face so that her more then ample breasts were in full view. Gage being Gage was trying to turn away without being impolite.   
  
In one swift movement Amy found herself sprawled on the floor her girlfriends rushing to help her up. Gage didn't have to look behind him to know what had happened.  
  
"Hi Mac," he greeted Syd, "decided to join us after all."  
  
"If this is the type of people we have to do business with maybe we should be getting back on the plane and heading for home."  
  
"Colt and I have been saying that all along," said Walker as he downed the rest of his beer getting ready to leave.  
  
"Michael tell your Father I look forward to meeting him tonight. Oh and Michael have a little class don't bring any of your little playmates with you tonight."  
  
Gage downed his beer almost choking on it; he took some money out of his pocket and threw it on the table. Then he joined Sydney and Walker and they all left together, splitting up when they got off the elevator. Walker figured Gage was going to have some explaining to do.  
  
**********  
  
Syd had not spoken once to Gage all the way to their room. He closed the door and the silence continued. Walking over to her he put his arms around.  
  
"You do know that she is no one to me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why are you mad at me?"  
  
"I'm not. I'm mad because I lost my cool in the lounge and dragged her to the floor."  
  
Gage began laughing he had rather enjoyed it when Syd had pulled Amy to the floor.  
  
"I think it worked out well. You certainly got everyone's attention," Gage lifted her face to his while he spoke, "I've got something for you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have to promise to wear it tonight. I was going to give it to you last night then it seemed one thing led to another, then this morning you weren't feeling good."  
  
"Gage for God's sake what is it?"   
  
He went to his suitcase and pulled out a blue velvet jewellery case, handing it to her he told her, "One of those nights that I was feeling lonely for you I went out for a walk and by chance I saw this in a store window. I thought it would be perfect for my wife and maybe just maybe she would forgive me for being away from her so long."  
  
Syd's hands were trembling as she opened the case. Cushioned inside was a beautiful string of pearls.  
  
"I didn't think that you were ever speechless Syd."  
  
"Gage it's just so beautiful I've never had anything like this before," she had her arms around his neck now kissing him and telling him she loved him.  
  
"I love you too Sydney Gage," he loved using her married name when ever he could. She loved the sound of it too.  
  
He began to reach for her until she reminded him that Walker would be there in forty minutes.   
  
"All right but when I get you back here tonight..." Gage didn't finish instead he let go of her so she could get ready.  
  
**********  
  
Syd stood looking at herself in the mirror, she was putting on weight. The red dress had always fit tight but it seemed even snugger now. Her breasts felt like they were being pushed out of the top of the dress. She walked into the other room, and Gage gave a low whistle of approval. He had loved that dress on her since the first time he'd seen her in it.  
  
"It's great if I don't want to sit down while I'm wearing it."  
  
"I think you look sensational Syd.  
  
"Help me fasten this," she said as she handed her necklace to Gage.  
  
He put it around her neck and closed the clasp. She slowly turned to face her husband. Gage held her at arms length admiring everything about her.   
  
He pulled her to him and whispered to her, "You are beautiful Syd."  
  
"You make me that way Gage," she smiled back at him. Then standing on her toes, she brought her lips to his ear telling him, "You aren't so bad yourself, handsome."  
  
They were interrupted by a knock at the door, Walker was there it was show time.  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment.   
I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters.  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Michael Gato was standing with his father in his office relating to him what had happened that afternoon.  
  
"Then this woman comes up behind Amy and before anyone knows what hit, Amy is lying out on the floor. Pearson and Ryerson don't bat an eye, in fact Pearson don't even turn around, he just says something like Hi Mac nice of you to join us. Then she calls me down and the three of them leave. I'd like to have that bitch alone with me for about five minutes..."  
  
His father cut him off, "You'd be dead before you hit the floor. Did you not look over the files on the Cruzo Family? You think I just have these things put together so I can spend more money? David Ryerson is old school he has been with the family for years. He serves as an advisor to both Colt Pearson and Mac. Susan MacPhee Cruzo is Alberto Cruzo's only child. Her mother died when she was only three and Cruzo has brought her up to run the family business. Colt Pearson was the son of a business associate whose wife and he met untimely deaths. Alberto brought Colt into his home and raised him as his own. As he and Mac grew up they learned the ins and outs of the business. They both learned from the ground up, one is as deadly as the other. One has as many hits to their credit as the other. Do not try to pull a double cross on them Michael you will not survive. Both are smart and cunning. They are engaged to be married so don't think of her as a conquest either. We can have a long business relationship with these people if we handle things right. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Michael stood looking at his father, then slowly shook his head yes. His Father could only trust that his son wouldn't be stupid on this.  
  
**********  
  
Victor Gato had sent a limo to pick them up. Walker walked behind Syd and Gage as they made their way through the lobby to the awaiting car. He couldn't help noticing what a handsome couple the partners made. There was something about Sydney though that Walker just couldn't put his finger on. She was going to make quite an impression at the party this evening.  
  
Heads turned and watched as they passed through the lobby. Gage pulled Syd a little closer to him wanting everyone to know that this beautiful woman was his.  
  
The car pulled into the Gato estate that was very brightly lit for the evening festivities. This was to be a gala affair with a lot of Austin's elite being present.  
  
"Okay the idea here tonight is to bait the trap. You two stay in plain sight, meet with Gato and set the plan in motion. While everyone is being charmed by you they won't think to be looking for me. So leave the snooping to me," Walker smiled at them as the door was opened for them.  
  
Gage got out first and extended his hand to Syd. Victor Gato and his wife Celia stood at the door to greet the guests as they arrived. Walker stood off to the side letting the attention be drawn to Syd and Gage.  
  
"Mr. Pearson," Victor greeted Gage shaking his hand, "and this must be your lovely fiancée, Miss Cruzo." Taking Syd's hand he brought it to his lips.  
  
"You've done your homework Mr. Gato," Gage told him smiling.  
  
"Please call me Mac, Mr. Gato, all my friends do," Syd smiled sweetly at him.  
  
Victor turned to his wife, "And this is my lovely wife Celia who without her none of this would be possible."  
  
"Very pleased to meet you," Syd smiled as she took Celia Gato's hand.  
  
"Enjoy our hospitality and I look forward to meeting with you later this evening," Victor told them as Syd and Gage moved on to join the rest of the guests.  
  
**********  
  
"Fancy party," Gage commented as he handed a flute of champagne to Syd, that he had retrieved from a waiter.  
  
Syd was about to take a sip, as she brought it to her lips the smell began to turn her stomach. Gage quickly put his hand under her elbow.   
  
"Mac?" He questioned her.  
  
Syd handed the glass to Gage, "I'm fine Colt maybe something non-alcoholic," she told him.  
  
"All right I'll see what they have at the bar, you'll be all right by yourself for a few minutes?"  
  
"Yes I'll be right here when you get back."  
  
While she stood waiting for Gage, Walker came up beside her.   
  
"Everything is set for the meeting tonight Mac," he told her, "nothing should be missed."  
  
Walker had been able to sneak into Gato's office and plant a few bugs as Victor and his wife greeted their guests. The local authorities were stationed outside the gates of the estate ready to tape anything that was said at the meeting.  
  
Gage rejoined them handing Syd another flute, "Sparkling Cider," he said.  
  
She took the glass from his hand and this time was able to take a sip.  
  
As the evening progressed Syd and Gage mingled with the guests trying to watch for anything unusual. About nine thirty one of Victor's associates approached them to say Mr. Gato would like them to join him in his office around ten o'clock.  
  
"We would be pleased to," Gage told him.  
  
Michael Gato was standing across the room with his pals watching Colt and Mac. What his father had told him earlier was running through his mind. He dismissed it thinking to himself that neither of them looked like killers. He had told his father earlier he would like five minutes with her, as he watched her now he decided he would need her longer then that to satisfy himself. If nothing else she was a beauty. Colt had leaned down and kissed her neck it turned his stomach. One way or another he was going to have her. No one denied him anything.  
  
She was whispering something to him then she got up and moved away from him. Things were certainly going his way he thought to himself as he moved to follow her. She had gone into the powder room to freshen up as she opened the door to come out Michael made his move. He blocked the door way so Syd couldn't pass.  
  
"I think we have some unfinished business," he told her as he pushed her back inside.  
  
Syd could smell the alcohol on him as he stood there leering at the front of her dress.  
  
"Michael I think we have two choices here," Syd suggested to him, "first you can get out of my way and we can forget this ever happened."  
  
Gato started laughing, "or what?" he asked reaching for the front of her dress.  
  
Syd quickly grabbed his hand twisting it so she brought him to his knees with his arm behind him, Then reaching for the knife that was sheathed to her leg brought it to his throat.  
  
"Or I could tell Colt and let him have you. Since I was a little girl Colt has always done everything I ever asked of him and he wouldn't think twice about it when I asked him to bring me all your dirty little fingers before he killed you. So what will it be it's your choice? Syd pressed the knife a little harder to his throat.  
  
Gato waved his free hand at the door.  
  
That's what I figured you might decide. Just as a warning though don't you even think about looking at me the wrong way or you won't live to see the sunrise another day."  
  
Syd shoved him forward to the floor, replaced her knife and left the bathroom as if nothing had happened.  
  
As she walked back up to Gage he smiled at her and told her he was just about to send out a search party for her.  
  
She quickly explained about her chance meeting with Michael Gato in the powder room and how she had resolved the problem. Gage smiled when she told him what she had done, yet he didn't hesitate to pull her close and ask if she was all right.  
  
**********  
  
The meeting went as expected, Victor Gato having checked out the Cruzo family was satisfied that this would be a profitable business arrangement for all concerned. Syd and Gage conveyed the same sentiments and the details were worked out.  
  
The first buy was to go down the following afternoon. With both sides being satisfied with the arrangements the meeting was concluded.  
  
"Colt I think we should retire to the hotel, it has been quite a splendid evening. You must tell Celia what a wonderful party this was and thank her for having us."  
  
"The pleasure was all ours," smiled Victor as he sent one of his people for the car, "If you will excuse me I have a little more business to attend to this evening. Until tomorrow. Michael will see you out."  
  
He took Syd's hand once again and brought it to his lips. Gage offered his arm to Syd which she took and they walked from the room. The car was waiting for them, Gage helped Syd into the car then turned to face Michael Gato.   
  
"You are lucky to still be alive, go near her again and I will kill you. Good evening Michael."  
  
Even though it was a cool evening, Michael could feel the sweat running down his back between his shoulder blades. His Father had been right he had made two very bad enemies tonight.  
  
It gave Gage a lot of pleasure to watch Michael Gato squirm. It had been him who had given the order to use that heroine on those two kids, and it had been him who had shot their father in the head. Gage wasn't through with Michael Gato yet, he had meant it when he told him to stay away from his wife.  
  
**********  
  
Gage slid into the car beside Syd and pulled her close to him. He could tell she was tired.  
  
"Long night?" he asked her.  
  
"Not really, but I sure am tired. You should be the one that is tired I slept most of the way down here," she said leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine Syd," he replied kissing her neck. "Changing the subject a little..."  
  
"Yes Gage?"  
  
"I know you can look after yourself."  
  
Syd rolled her eyes, "Then what is the problem?"  
  
"Michael Gato, Syd he is cruel and vicious I don't want you to have to handle him alone again that's all."  
  
"Gage I can handle myself."  
  
"I'm not questioning that, I just don't want you in the position that you have to handle it alone. Syd I'm sorry it's my heart speaking."  
  
"Then I forgive you," she whispered to him as the car pulled up in front of the hotel.  
  
The doorman came around to open the car door, Gage slid out of the car turning he offered his hand to Syd who graciously took it. They walked into the hotel together still turning heads.  
  
**********  
  
Michael Gato had stood on the front steps for a long time after the car carrying Mac Cruzo and Colt Pearson had disappeared. He knew he had opened a real Pandora's box tangling with the two of them. He was just going to have to devise some sort of plan to get what her wanted. He could not let this go unchallenged, he was a winner and these two were not going to come in here and try to prove otherwise.  
  
It was more then just that though, since he had laid eyes on Mac he knew he wanted her and he wasn't someone to take no for an answer. She had class and a style all her own, he knew that he had to have her no matter what the cost. She was becoming an obsession.  
  
Colt Pearson, on the other hand had just given him another reason to hate him. Telling him to stay away from her. Threatening him if he went near her like he was a rabid animal to be put down if he did.  
  
Michael Gato decided right then and there that he was going have Mac and make sure that Colt knew it before he killed them both.  
  
**********  
  
Once they were in their room Gage pulled Syd into his arms and kissed her.  
  
"Can we order room service?" she asked.  
  
Gage looked at her puzzled, "All that food at the party tonight and you are hungry?"  
  
"I didn't eat anything, once I smelled the champagne and my stomach began to turn I thought I'd better wait until we got back here to eat."  
  
"Order what ever you like Honey."  
  
Syd made a dive for the menu and then the phone.  
  
Gage listened to her wondering if there was anything on the menu that she wasn't ordering. When she hung up the phone he asked her if there was going to be anything left in the kitchen. She made a face at him.  
  
"Help me with the zipper of my dress."  
  
Gage kissed her shoulder as he unzipped her dress and let it slide to the floor. Syd wrapped her robe around her and went into the bathroom to remove her make-up. Gage laid back on the pillows patiently waiting for her. When she came back she curled up beside her partner as they rehashed the evening's events. Gage's cell phone rang interrupting their conversation.  
  
"Walker, okay we'll meet you around two o'clock and go over everything with you."  
  
As Gage hung up the phone there was a knock at the door to announce Syd's late supper had arrived. A room service cart was wheeled in and Gage signed for it. As the door closed Syd went to the cart and began helping herself to the food.  
  
"Did you want some?" she asked.  
  
"I'll get some if there is any left," he smiled at her.  
  
As it was Syd had ordered plenty of food for both of them, Gage was still watching her, the combinations of foods she was putting together looked more like something he would have put together to eat. This was the first she had eaten since breakfast so he said nothing to her.  
  
After Syd had finished eating she laid back against the pillows and within moments was sleeping. Gage pulled the covers over her, kissing her forehead as he did so. He undressed and slid under the blankets and pulled her close. She murmured softly as she pulled herself closer to her husband.  
  
**********  
  
They slept soundly until about six o'clock, Syd had woke up feeling warm and pulled herself away from Gage. She sat at the edge of the bed trying to get her bearings so she could get to the bathroom with out turning on any lights. Standing up that dizzy feeling from the day before hit her. This time she didn't have time to sit back down she made a dash for the bathroom where she was very sick.  
  
Gage woke up and turned on the light, he could hear Syd, going to the bathroom door he knocked.  
  
"Can I come in Honey?" he asked.  
  
"Just a minute," she answered weakly.  
  
She opened the door and Gage came in. She sat on the edge of the tub her head between her knees, shivering in a cold sweat. He picked her up and carried her back to bed. Slipping under the covers with her he pulled her close using his body to help her warm up.  
  
"You need to see a doctor Syd."  
  
"As soon as we get home."  
  
"No I was thinking in the next hour or so."  
  
"Gage let's wrap this up and go home, I want my own doctor. It's starting to pass I've stopped shivering. I've got to be there for this meet to make it work."  
  
"I'll make you a deal he told her reaching for the phone, I'll call the desk for a wake up call for ten o'clock and if you are feeling better it will be a go. If not we find a doctor for you. All right."  
  
She reluctantly agreed knowing there was no other way around her husband.  
  
**********  
  
By nine o'clock Syd was awake, dressed and feeling much better. She decided she would go downstairs and take a look around. Gage was still sleeping so she wrote him a note, kissed him and left.  
  
Downstairs Syd poked around a few of the shops for a couple of hours. She had an uneasy feeling the whole time as if she was being watched. By eleven she was still feeling paranoid and decided to call Gage to join her. Usually if something wasn't right they both picked up on it. She went to the house phone and called.  
  
"Hi honey are you hungry?"  
  
"Syd where are you?"  
  
"Downstairs, I left you a note on the desk."  
  
"Just found it," Gage told her sounding less panic stricken.  
  
"Grab a quick shower and meet me down here for brunch."  
  
"I take it you are feeling better."  
  
"I'm fine just hurry up I'll meet you in front of the restaurant."  
  
She decided she would wait until he got down there and see if he felt like they were being watched too. Hanging up she decided to browse once again in the gift shop while she waited. After about fifteen minutes Syd headed for the restaurant only to be stopped by Michael Gato and two of his associates.  
  
"Well the lovely Mac," he smiled at her, "and how are we this morning?"  
  
"Michael this is becoming tiresome," Syd replied trying to muster up all the confidence she could.  
  
"On the contrary Mac this is just about to get interesting. You see I know that once you've spent some time with me then you are going to wonder what you ever saw in Colt Pearson. Then the only question will be whether I want you or not."  
  
Gato's people were circling behind her now one coming up on either side of her grabbing her arms making sure that she could see their guns could be drawn at any moment.  
  
"Now Mac this is what is happening here, I'm going to leave and in about five minutes my two friends are going to escort you out and bring you to me. We are going to spend a nice afternoon together before you rejoin Colt and meet with my father."  
  
"You really are insane aren't you?"  
  
"We'll see," he said moving his hand to her face to caress it. Syd turned her head biting his hand.  
  
"You little... just get her out to the car," Gato directed the two thugs. He turned and left.   
  
Syd waited until he was out of sight to make her move. She drove her heel into the foot of one and as he let go of her she attacked the other.  
  
Gage was getting off the elevator when he heard the commotion and went to see what was going on. Seeing Syd was in the middle of things, he stepped in to help. Gato's two men were unconscious on the floor before they knew what hit them.   
  
Hotel security was rushing to the scene now, "What happened Mr. Pearson?" the first was asking Gage.   
  
"These two thought they could attack my fiancée," retorted Gage putting his arm around Syd.  
  
"Colt, Michael is outside some where waiting for these two to take me to him."  
  
"Let's give him something to watch while he waits then," replied Gage as he took out his phone and began dialling Walker.  
  
Walker was meeting with the Austin PD helping to coordinate things for the bust that was set up for that afternoon. Walker had both police and ambulance dispatched to give the appearance that Gato's people had met an untimely death.  
  
"Mac look after things here I have something to take care of."  
  
"Colt?"  
  
"I'll be right back," he told her brushing his fingers down her face.  
  
Gage went outside, the ambulance was just arriving along with the police. He caught sight of who he was looking for. Michael was sitting in his car watching the emergency people wondering what was taking so long and what was going on inside. He was so caught up in what was going on that Gage was able to move up behind him and point his gun at Gato's temple.  
  
"Hello Michael, you don't listen very well do you?"  
  
"Colt, wasn't expecting to see you, what's with the gun?"  
  
"Don't be cute Michael the only reason we are having this conversation is out of respect for your father. You are much luckier then your friends, all this fuss is for them. Mac doesn't take kindly to people trying to make her do things she doesn't want too. She has asked me not to kill you because she wants that pleasure the next time you dare to touch her. Is there anything you don't get?"  
  
Michael slowly shook his head no.  
  
"Now start your car and drive away."  
  
Michael did as Gage told him too scared to look back.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment.   
I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
When Gage went back inside Syd had things pretty much taken care of. Taking her hand he asked her if she still wanted to get something to eat before they met with Walker.  
  
"You still are hungry aren't you?" he asked.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"What kind of an answer is I guess so?" Gage teased.  
  
"Colt don't start on me," and with that she pulled her hand from his and walked away from him.  
  
Gage went after her, "Mac I didn't mean anything by that, I didn't say that to start a fight," he pulled her to him as he spoke. He could tell looking into her face that she was fighting back tears. He guessed this thing with Michael Gato was getting to her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm a little on edge, I want this to be over so we can go home."  
  
"We'll be on our way tonight Honey," he told her cradling her close not caring who was watching. "Let's get right out of here for now and enjoy a little lunch before we have that two o'clock meeting."  
  
Gage took her hand again, guiding her out the door and down the street. He went straight to a small restaurant that he and Walker had ate at different times during their stay. Handing the Hostess twenty dollars he asked for a nice quiet table. She obliged them with a very private table.  
  
After ordering Gage reached across the table and took Syd's hand. That's when the tears started and he was at a loss to know what to do. Crying was something that Syd hardly ever did. The last two days she had cried more then he had ever seen her cry since he'd met her.  
  
"Syd tell me what I can do and I'll do it."  
  
"Gage if I knew I'd tell you, just put up with me I guess," she tried to smile as she wiped her face with her napkin.  
  
"That shouldn't be too hard," he smiled back at her.   
  
They chatted a few more minutes about what had gone on that morning until the waitress brought the food. Everything was delicious until about the third bit when Syd set down her fork.  
  
"Everything okay with your lunch"  
  
"Yes everything is fine, I just can't eat right now I must be nervous about what's going to happen this afternoon."  
  
At that moment Syd's phone rang making her jump. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered it, "Mac Cruzo."  
  
It was Victor Gato calling, "Hello Mr. Gato and how are you today? Yes we had a small incident at the hotel today. This is the second time that Michael has made advances towards me, once at the party last night as well. It is only out of respect for you that we have not put a permanent stop to this. We have given Michael two warnings there will be no more if Michael persists we will take care of it. We look forward to seeing you this afternoon too."  
  
"Nice recovery there Mac."  
  
"Why thank you Colt," retorted Syd as she stole another French fry from Gage's plate.  
  
**********  
  
"Tell Michael I want to see him in my office now," ordered Victor Gato in a cool even voice. Only those close to him knew that he was actually seething with anger inside. He hated disobedience in his organization and the worse offender of the crime was his own son. He had told Michael last night not to do anything to jeopardize this deal and now it looked as if he had done everything in his power to do exactly that. Two of their people were dead and he was very lucky to still be alive.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" asked Michael entering his father's office.  
  
Victor Gato walked right over to his son and backhanded him, "I told you not to mess with Mac Cruzo and Colt Pearson." He hit him again, "I told you that Mac was not to be one of your conquests." And again he hit him, "I told you we stood to make a lot of money if we handled this right, did I not?"  
  
Michael shook his head yes, hating his father more then he ever had before. Victor grabbed the front of Michael's jacket pulling him face to face with his, "Now this is what you are going to do. You are going to pack a bag and get into that fancy car of yours and leave the city until our guests go back to Florida. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Michael shook his head yes again as he wiped the blood from his lip.  
  
"Get out of my sight," his father shouted at him.  
  
As Michael left he decided that this would be the last time his father ever hit him.  
  
**********  
  
Twenty minutes later they were at the hotel with Walker going over the details of the exchange. With everyone ready Gage phoned the front desk to have the car brought around.   
  
Both partners had wires on and as they neared the drop site they both tested them. They could both hear Walker warning them not to take any unnecessary chances, to just make the deal and wait for backup.  
  
They drove in seeing a black limo waiting for them. The door of the limo opened as Gage pulled along side. Victor Gato's driver got out and opened the door for him to get out. Both Colt and Mac stepped out of their car at the same time.  
  
"Mac, Colt how nice to see you again. Please let me apologize once again for Michael's lack of judgement and bad behaviour. I'm sure you will not be bothered by him again for the duration of your stay. Are you ready to do a little business?"  
  
"We appreciate all you have done to take care of this problem Mr. Gato. Yes lets get down to business, it has been a long time coming," smiled Syd as Gage held up the briefcase with the money.  
  
Victor's driver came forward now with his briefcase as well. Syd opened the case Gage was holding while Victor opened the case his driver held.  
  
"Everything looks in order here," Victor smiled.  
  
"And here as well," Syd answered him.  
  
They exchanged briefcases, finishing the sting operation. Gage was just about to announce who they were when riffle shots sounded out, one catching Syd and taking her to the ground.  
  
"Walker, shots fired Syd's been hit," yelled Gage pulling her to safety behind the car. Still more shots were being fired, "There's a sniper on the roof some where still firing."  
  
Victor Gato had dived back into his car, but not before taking a bullet as well. His driver jumped into the car too speeding them out of the parking lot.  
  
"Gage, it's my shoulder I think it went right through," Sydney said trying to sit up.  
  
"Stay down Syd, who ever is shooting is still out there."  
  
She had pulled her gun from its holster and tried to get up on her elbow as another round was fired on them.   
  
"Gage up there," Syd was pointing now.  
  
"Walker north west corner of the building to our left."  
  
"We're on it."  
  
"Gage," Syd called out to him  
  
He turned to see Syd's eyes closing, as he slid over beside her, "Hold on Honey help is on its way," he told her as she slumped against him. Her blouse was soaked with blood now from her wound. Another round of bullets was sprayed at them, one shattering the windshield of the car while the rest pinged off the metal of the car and the pavement. Gage pulled Syd a little closer hoping to shield her from the shots.  
  
From his position on the ground Gage could see the figure on the roof top, as still another round of fire began. He realized from this distance he would be unable to get an effective shot away. Craning his neck around Gage was able to catch sight of a second figure on the roof, he knew it was Walker. A short struggle ensued and suddenly the shooter plummeted to the ground.  
  
**********  
  
The ambulance was now pulling up beside them, the stretcher was brought out and Sydney placed on it. She was opening her eyes again, Gage took her hand and smiling at her mouthed the words, "I love you," as they moved her into the ambulance. Gage never let go of her hand.  
  
At the hospital he didn't have long to wait. Within the hour the doctor was in the waiting room asking for a Ranger Gage. Gage stood up and walked over to him.  
  
"I'm Ranger Gage, how is Ranger Cooke?"  
  
"It was just a flesh wound and we have her patched up, but we are going to run some tests she seems quite anemic. She passed out when she tried getting up. We are going to keep her over night for observation."  
  
"She hasn't been feeling that well, the last couple of days. She's had a couple of dizzy spells and been sick to her stomach. She was waiting to wrap up this case and go home before she went to the doctor. "  
  
"I take it you two are quite close, is she your partner?"  
  
"She's a little more then that, she's my wife."  
  
The doctor smiled at him, "They are just drawing blood and we will get the test results back shortly then you can go in and be with her, she's asked for you a lot. It shouldn't be too much longer."  
  
Gage thanked the doctor and took his seat again. A few minutes passed and Walker came in.  
  
"How's Syd?" he asked walking over to Gage.  
  
"Just a flesh wound, but they are doing some blood work to see why she hasn't been feeling well the last couple of days. They're keeping her over night."  
  
"Are they going to let us see her?"  
  
"Go home Walker, I've had my wife with me the last couple of days and we will be home shortly. Syd will more then understand."  
  
Walker smiled, "Call if you need anything, your room is paid up until the end of the week. By the way Gage the shooter on top of the roof was Michael Gato, he was working on his own agenda, he didn't like you and Syd telling him no where she was concerned. He and his father had a long history of not getting along, this last incident just put him over the edge. Victor Gato didn't make it either he died from the wound inflicted by his son."  
  
"Thanks for taking him out Walker, see you when we get back."  
  
Another thirty minutes passed before a nurse came back for Gage, "Ranger Gage you can see Ranger Cooke now."  
  
Gage followed her to Syd's room. She was sitting leaning back against the pillows arm in a sling.  
  
"Hi, how you feeling? Did you get the test results?"  
  
"Come here Gage I need you to hold me."  
  
Gage went and sat at the edge of the bed putting his arms around her. He held her tight being careful not to hurt her arm.  
  
"I love you Gage."  
  
"I love you too, Syd," he said as he could feel the apprehension starting to creep over him.  
  
"I had them check the results twice so I know that they are right."  
  
Gage pulled her a little closer to keep from trembling with worry and whispered to her, "Just tell me Honey."  
  
"This hadn't even occurred to me so it was as much of a surprise for me as I'm sure it is going to be for you."  
  
She pulled herself away from him so she could see his face when she told him.  
  
"Gage we're six weeks pregnant," she smiled as that same dumb look she had when she was told crossed his face.  
  
**********  
  
Alex lay quietly in Walker's arms, being a lawyer she began questioning him about Syd.  
  
"Why did you say they kept her?"  
  
"She's been having dizzy spells and been sick to her stomach. Gage says she's so emotional she'll cry if you look at her funny. So they were running some tests and keeping her over night."  
  
"I bet I know what's wrong with her," Alex grinned.  
  
"So you are a doctor now too?" Walker questioned her.  
  
"No but it doesn't take much to figure this one out. I recall having those same symptoms not that long ago."  
  
Walker thought about it for a minute as suddenly a smile crossed his face, "You really think that's what it is?"  
  
"I'd stake my reputation on it," Alex laughed.  
  
*********  
  
"Sydney? A baby? We are having a baby?"  
  
"That's not a bad thing is it?" she asked not being able to read his reaction.  
  
"It's wonderful Honey," he told her as he pulled her close again, as the reality began to sink in.  
  
Slowly he placed his hand on her tummy smiling at her as he did so.  
  
"I hate to interrupt but in view of our findings I think it would be all right for Ranger Cooke to be signed out if you take her home and put her to bed," the doctor smiled at them. "You aren't heading out until morning are you?"  
  
"No we may even take a couple of extra days since the boss told me our accommodations were paid up until the end of week."  
  
"I'll sign a no travel note until Saturday then. Meet me at the desk in about twenty minutes and you will be free to go."  
  
Gage helped Syd out of bed, "Let's get out of here Mommy," he teased her.  
  
"I'm right behind you, Dad."  
  
He helped her out of bed, each of them thinking about how their lives were changing again.  
  
The End.  
  
By Janis  
  
  
  



End file.
